falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Diverging timelines
As we grow in membership and activity I see two potential problems for the wiki in the future. 1. Different users opinions on which endings are canonical in games like Tactics and New Vegas. 2. Fitting each user's large faction into the timeline with the other large factions. Right now this isn't a big issue thankfully but this could become one. Luckily I have a solution, diverging timelines. The Fallout Universe as we know diverges from our history somewhere in the 50s, what I am proposing is remarkably similar. Say for example I wanted to write an article that involved Caesar's Legion winning in New Vegas. After I wrote it I would give it a categorical tag "CLT" (Which stands for Caesar's Legion Timeline). That name isn't set in stone but that's the basic idea. With that tag in place another user is free to write about an article that he had in mind but relied on House or the NCR winning New Vegas. We can also carry this idea over to user created factions. Major groups can get their own timeline categorical tags so we all have room to write out our groups without interfering with each other's work. Homosursussus< 03:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Another benifit that I just thought of with this timeline idea is that it could lead to a lot of creative articles if we used the timelines as an opportunity to explore potential alternate histories. We could ask ourselves, what if the NCR didn't form or what if Unity had prevailed against the Vault Dweller. Then there could be a ton of articles dealing with the after effects of these singular changes. Timelines themselves could become creative projects, one person envisions a potential outcome and then other people play around with the idea of that being "canonical" instead. It's a neat way to come at this fresh and get beyond the basic foundations that the game's laid out. The canon will always be there, I'm not proposing that we do away with it, I'm suggesting that this could be an alternative. This isn't an all or nothing suggestion though. I could see this last bit ruffling some feathers, at a minmum please consider the first part of my idea. Even in a limited form this could help out a lot. Homosursussus; 04:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree. But the term "Ceasers Legion Timeline" could mean many different things. Perhaps just the tag "ALT", which would stand for Alternate Time Line, would be more appropriate. KillerKing17 19:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The "growth" in membership is really just me and a few others who helped found this wiki returning :/ Anyway, just categorize things in the old way. Timelines here don't matter. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll admit it's not the greatest name ever but I'm glad we have agreement with the principle of the idea. I know membership isn't the best right now but I'm an optimist. We have a good thing going here and I believe in this wiki and I believe it will continue to grow and get new membership.I think this is a way to head off problems before they become problems. Homosursussus 01:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I be a new editor? ;3 KillerKing17 05:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC)